Marriage
Fable Narrative Fable II Narrative Marriage is a game-play element that is available in the Fable game series. General Characteristics The Hero of each game can get married to most of the minor NPCs they see in the games, as well as some awarded from quests (such as Elise/Eliot in Fable III or Lady Grey in Fable), who have unique character models. The Hero will be required to set them to a marital home (all games) and arrange a marriage (Fable III only) after proposing, which can be any purchasable home commonly found in towns. If they are set in towns, the Hero's spouse will not leave that region unless divorced or moved. Showing affection and keeping the daily allowance (Fable II and Fable III) for that family at a reasonable level will stop them from having negative feelings about you. Your spouse may also divorce you if he or she is unhappy enough. Making negative expressions at their spouse and keeping them in poverty are ways to make him or her unhappy. Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary Marriage in Fable, Fable:The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary offers limited benefits such as allowing sex, a dowry of gold and receiving the occasional gift from your spouse. Procedure To successfully marry someone, you first have to raise their disposition towards yourself. The higher the disposition, the bigger is the heart above the head of the NPC. You can do this by using expressions (e.g. Flirt) and gifting items. More expensive items have a greater effect, but take care not to always gift the same item. At some point the heart will reach its biggest size and have a dark-red colour. That's the point where the hero can make a proposal by gifting a (real) Wedding Ring which'll turn the heart into a golden one. If you posess a marital home in the same town (which you are using for yourself), the NPC will now give the hero the option to marry him, resulting in a short narrative scene and a dowry of gold if you accept. Note that the hero can have multiple spouses, one for each marital home you own. Therefore the hero can have up to 5 spouses at a time. Divorce For breaking up you can either kill the spouse or force the spouse to divorce by making him/her unhappy (e.g. by punching). Notes *One Demon Door requires that you have a "posh one" when referring to your wife, the only acceptable character for this purpose is Lady Grey. *When you wear a dress, some people will find you more attractive and fall in love with you quicker. Fable II In Fable II, marriage has many more benefits such as improving Sleeping Bonuses, allowing children, and the original benefits from the first game. It also allows the Hero to contract sexually transmitted diseases, though this isn't limited to marriage. Procedure In Fable II it is now possible to marry someone who is of the same OR opposite sex as the Hero. To marry them you must first look at their villager information to see if they are interested in your gender. After establishing that they are, you must use expressions to progress their opinion bar towards Love. Look at their details to see what expression they like to see, receive as gifts, and what is their favourite location. If you perform the liked actions within the liked area, the opinion bar will increase the fastest. When the bar passes the wedding ring icon - and as long as they have a heart above their heads - you can give them a ring to propose. If you use the down D-pad button to give a wedding ring, the game will use the highest valued ring in your inventory. You may circumvent this by using the 'Gift' expression and choosing a lower level ring. The higher the class of your prospective spouse, the better the quality of the ring they will accept. Once a prospective spouse has accepted your gift of a wedding ring, they will follow you until you either; select a Marital Home, dismiss them, or cause them to stop following you. If you still want to marry them, you will need to use the 'Follow Me' or 'Come Up to My Place' expression to get them to follow you again. When you interact with a property sign, after the proposal, you are then prompted to "Set as Marital Home" for your spouse and for your possible future children to live in. The marriage cut scene will then play and your spouse will stay close to that home. Divorce Unfortunately marriages don't always turn out the way that they were supposed to be (even for a Hero) and sometimes this could mean divorce. If your spouse is unhappy with you then they will confront you and inform you that they want a divorce. This occurs when you have neglected your family and can be brought about by decreasing the amount of your spouse's daily allowance and performing evil, rude, or scary expressions until they no longer wish to remain married to you. Alternatively, if still functioning, you may use the services provided by the Temple of Shadows. After the divorce your wife leaves the game and your children, if any, are taken by the Child Protection Agency and are also removed from the game. Your marital home will also be sold and you will receive 50% of its value. Notes *Easily marry (Resurrected) Lady Grey through the quest Love Hurts. *Spouses keep track of how long the player has been married to them, they will occasionally make remarks on the length of a relationship. "Do you realize, we've been together now for three years. People said we would never make it this long!" *Strangely, you get less evil/corruption points for killing your spouse than if they divorce you. You gain no evil or corruption for letting enemies kill them. *An upper-class merchant is a most useful spouse, since their wealth mark-up will almost always exceed the love discount. *If you propose to somebody with children and/or a spouse, the second you set a marital home, the children/spouse will disappear from the game. Prior to setting a home however the NPC's spouse or children may make comments about the players relationship with their wife/husband or mother/father. *If you cannot find many wealthy houses in Fable II, then try marrying a middle class or lower class person since they aren't as picky as the higher class people when it comes to shopping for a home, quality of gifts, or the quality of their ring. *If you propose to a higher class person, they will most likely want a better ring than lower class characters. *With a very high attractiveness rating and celebrity renown it is very difficult to lose a spouse due to the Hero cheating on them, even if the act is performed in front of them or they are involved in the act as well. You can still be blackmailed even if two spouses know of each other due to introducing them with the Follow/Come Back To My Place expression. It is unknown if they will divorce the Hero due to the quest outcomes. *Strangely, the best gift you can give your spouse are weapons such as a Longsword or Rifle. Which, depending on the class of the weapons can earn you TONS of good/pure points and almost max out the love points of your spouse. But no matter what weapon you give, the spouse will not equip or ever use it, so it is unknown what they do with them. *The only safe way for lesbians to have sex is to have a male villager either following you or participating in a three-way encounter. Otherwise the game forces you to have unprotected sex. This can result in a high number of STDs on your tracked statistics. Fable III The biggest change in Fable III is the ability to marry a co-op partner, you and your new spouse will have joint access to your gold. The monetary system is bisected so each player or partner receives half of whatever material or money is involved: e.g., if both co-op players are enthroned regents, if either party were to donate to the treasury one million gold, what occurs is each marital partner then perforce donates only 500,000 each, discretely. To get married in Fable III you will have to propose and select a house you own from your map. A new system is introduced where, depending on the location, you can select what type of wedding you want. As outlined below relating to Mourningwood, there is aestheticism and surprisingly other elements involved here too for the player(s). For example when marrying in Millfields, you can choose from a muddy wedding for 100 gold, a monument wedding for 1000 gold or a lake wedding for 5000 gold. If you marry a co-op fellow Hero after the narrative terminates, one can enjoy an expensive, lavish variety of weddings in the Bowerstone Castle environment; technically, it is possible to marry in the castle even during the narrative needing not a co-op wedlock, but rarely done because governed by convoluted preconditions. (To balance the "optimistic" picture here and from the other side, the matter of a marriage ceremony is not always a straightforward affair in Fable III: a marriage event costing one piece of gold - a shadowy hint as to the morbidity of the villainy to come - in the primitive swamplands of Hobbes-infested Mourningwood is a cynical, dastardly means of disposing of one's intended spouse, or, rather, victim, for whatever reason - augmentation related, etc.- as immediately after the very short ceremony, you and your new "spouse" are swarmed en masse lightning-fast by heavy-infantry type Hobbes, and even naive, unsuspecting skilled players shall encounter a certain difficulty in preserving the life of one's partner - one cognizes a certain antisocial cynicism to the game design here). There is always an environmentally determined, individualized cinematic of the ceremony. If one were to have children, you can look after them yourself or employ a nanny. If you get divorced in co-op the host world keeps the children. This can all be seen here. If one marries for "antinomian" purposes (augmentation-related or otherwise) and there is a deliberate "accident" where the partner is attacked by foreign enemies and succumbs unprotected, the marriage is self-negated and all children, biological or adopted, in this scenario are sent mandatorily to the orphanage. Notes *A heart icon will appear over the Up D-pad sign in the lower left corner of your screen whenever your spouse, or spouses as the case may be, has a gift or a sex invite for you. *Any children you have with your spouse will go to the Bowerstone Orphanage should you get a divorce. You can opt to re-adopt them if you choose (you can even be a single parent if you like). *It is now possible for lesbians to have safe sex with each other, it uses up a Condom just as an encounter involving a male. *When marrying a new person you cannot move that spouse into a home that has adopted children living in it, this is most notable with Bowerstone Castle. *It is not nessessary to have unprotected sex in your marital home to have a child. If your spouse lives in the Bowerstone Castle they can have a baby in either the royal bedroom or the prince's/princess's bedroom also. Or, for example, you can have your spouse living in the House of Cluck in Brightwall and have a child by having sex in the Fluff Cottage. *Even if you marry a Barman or Barmaid they still do not give you gifts. Family Upkeep The maximum family allowance in Fable II is 10,000 gold and in Fable III is 1,000 gold. Bugs Fable II *Sometimes a child's skin tone will not match either of the parents. *If you get engaged and leave your spouse without a home in a different part of Albion, your spouse may become lost in the game. *If you marry a travelling trader, their specialization will occasionally change over time - unless they are set to follow you. This may be true of all travelling traders. **Some travelling trader spouses, notably lesbian traders, may not gain hatred toward the Hero; even if the hero sleeps with someone right in front of them. Furthermore after they should gain hatred toward the cheating Hero and fail to their Hate/Love, Boredom/Fun and Ugly/Attractive numbers (left trigger, Y) will not deteriorate over time. This is most noticeable on fun levels, which always drop over time. *If you give your spouse a ring again, you will be both engaged to them and married to them at the same time. This causes no trouble until you try to move house, at which point you are "married" a "second" time to the same person and will start being blackmailed for it. *Sometimes if you remarry by accident, and then leave the region, (e.g. Marrying the barmaid from Bowerstone Market, then accidently giving them a ring and leaving the region to Bowerstone Old Town) it will trigger another marriage scene, and cause a duplicate, or twin, of your spouse. Fable III *Very commonly (and unchanged by being married to Eliot or Elise), a child's skin tone and entire physiotype or ethnological makeup will not match either of the parents. *One should, if sincerely minded in the matter, exercise apropos marriage, the most conservative, extreme cautiousness in all things, for Fable III , even more so than previous iterations, is frustratingly over-brimming with maritally-related game-breaking glitches and weird disfigurations to the game experience, to this day very poorly understood. Marriage in the context of co-operative or local play is even more rife with difficulties and complete anomalies, so tread the marital road carefully if marginally serious or sincere in mind-set. *When relocating your family to a different house, the game can sometimes bug out and show another one of your houses as a family home as well. This means that despite just having one family, two houses are now marked with little "hearts" on the world map to indicate that they are family homes. When trying to select the bugged house, you will only have the "Change Upkeep" upkeep, with no "move family" or "sell/rent house" options. You can't move your family back into the bugged house either. The game thinks that you have two families; your real one living in the new house, and a 0-person one living in the bugged house. The only fix is to either get an extra wife or adopt a new orphan (the wife route costs money upon divorce and takes longer). When you marry/adopt, it will ask what house you want to place the wife/kid in. Select the bugged house, and the game will detect that 0 tenants live there, and automatically "evict" them. The house will become unbugged, and you can now fire the nanny (if you went the suggested orphan route) and the house will turn back into a normal one that you can sell or rent out again. *After you ask someone to marry you, if you choose the house that your new fiancée currently lives in as your family's new home, the game will automatically evict them and delete them from your game as soon as you press okay. The cut scene showing your marriage will picture the hero standing alone at the altar and, though the game will still congratulate you on your new marriage, the person you just married cannot be found in the game anymore. *If you choose the castle as your family's home, it is possible that your family will disappear from the game. NPCs do wander around the castle, so a lost family may not truly be lost, but it is obvious when they have disappeared by the fact that the heart on the Sanctuary map is no longer there and the property does not register as having a family in it any more. A possible reason for this is that at the end of each The Weight of the World judgement scene, the NPCs who were in the audience are removed. Family members may be 'removed' at the same time. *If you marry traders, when you try to find them, sometimes they will be at their stall but be completely invisible and unable to be interacted with. This usually happens when you have a child with them immediately after marriage. However the NPC will still be able to talk to you as passer-bys can and do with the hero, but it will be as if the two are married. Eventually the spouse will become angry with the hero. This bug cannot be fixed if you get it. Killing your spouse is impossible as well, yet it is not known if you can divorce them via the house plaque outside. Though it is highly likely the NPC will hate the hero and will not be able to be interacted with. *Traders from Brightwall that you take on a date may not have the option to hold hands following the kiss when the date occurs during business hours, this makes it impossible to lead them back to work. Whereas traders from Bowerstone Market, Bowerstone Industrial, and Bowerstone Old Quarter will act the same but they may occasionally request a date outside of the area and you will need to take their hand and lead them back to their working area after the date if the desired date location exists outside of the zone. pt-br:Casamento Category:Gameplay